Frozen Bonds
by Shoopadawhoop
Summary: Secrecy shrouds Queen Elsa's true origins. While the two sisters further bond and struggle with their true feelings for each other, could the Shrine of the Winter Maiden shed some light on Elsa's past? Will it be enough to truly set her free? Contains Elsanna, rated M for safety in lieu of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of Elsa's return. Much to her surprise, the Kingdom of Arendelle had welcomed her return, mysterious powers and all. It had pained the citizens that they had not only lost their former king and queen, but when Queen Elsa had vanished it was heartbreaking.

Anna could not be happier. It crushed her when her sister had fled into the night the evening of her coronation. After years of Elsa shutting herself away from the world, surrounding herself with a cloak of loneliness to protect others from her powers, Anna finally had her chance to reunite. Of course, she had no idea that Elsa really had done it out of fear of hurting her again. As she stood by her sister, she couldn't help but feel giddy with anticipation of their future together, side by side.

Catching Anna's gaze from the corner of her eye, Elsa smiled softly, "Something on your mind?"

"Uh," Anna began, "no, well...you see" she paused, a slight blush creeping across her face. "It's just that I'm glad you're back. And look, everyone is so happy to be here!"

"You're such a dork," the queen smirked as the strawberry blonde pouted. She turned her gaze back to the crowd as they skated merrily around the courtyard she had iced over. "I missed you too," Elsa spoke softly, never breaking her gaze from the skaters as she fidgeted with her hands. She truly felt her heart could burst.

The younger sister could see Elsa twisting her hands, sensing her anxiety. "Come on!" Anna beamed as she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her down the steps toward the ice, both their hearts beating faster.

As the two reached the frozen rink, the blonde took the first step onto the ice with ease as she was in her element. She had always admired Anna's enthusiasm, but knew full well that any slick surfaces would usually result in disaster when the two met.

"Hold still," Elsa smiled, conjuring a pair of icy blades under Anna's delicate feet.

Bursting with excitement, the younger girl danced uneasily in place as she admired the crafted beauty of her skates. "Oh Elsa," she beamed as she stepped onto the ice, "they're so beauti-" Her words were cut off as she began to fall.

With firm but gentle hands, Elsa took hold of her sister's hips to steady her. A pair of green eyes met her gaze, and she noticed for the first time that her sister had filled out and was not a child any longer. 'Wait, what?' she thought. The queen struggled to conceal the sudden emotion that surged through her at the sudden, unexpected realization.

"Guess I'm still not as graceful as you, oh Queen of Arendelle," Anna giggled as she bowed her head slightly. "Thanks for the save."

The younger girl placed her hands on her sister's shoulders in an attempt to right herself. She looked up at the taller girl, noticing how she whipped her head away.

"Are you okay?" the strawberry blonde inquired. She braced herself as Elsa began to slowly skate backward.

Keeping her head over her shoulder to ensure they did not run into anyone, but mostly to ensure Anna could not see her face, the queen finally spoke, "I'm fine." She absentmindedly ran her hands up her younger sister's sides to her arms, eliciting a slight shiver from her, and taking her hands from her own shoulders. "Y-You've grown up," Elsa uttered hesitantly as she pulled Anna along, "I guess I never fully noticed until now."

'Conceal, don't feel. Wait, conceal what? And why?' the blonde thought to herself.

Chuckling, Anna spoke, "I guess time flies when you've locked yourself up in your room." She immediately regretted her words. "I mean," she stammered, "it was a long time. And you filled out nicely." 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' she groaned internally.

Elsa knew her sister meant no harm with her first remark, but it was the second that caught her off guard and flustered her. Her powers, having a will of their own based on her emotions, created a small chunk of ice behind her. Upon contact, the heel of her shoe fractured and broke, leaving her unbalanced and toppling to the ground, pulling her sister with her. A hush fell over the crowd as they all stared at the royal siblings.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa groaned, fearful that she had hurt the younger girl.

"I should be asking you that," Anna chortled. The queen sighed, relieved that Anna was okay. "However, maybe I _am_ just as graceful as the queen," she quipped, her breath hot against Elsa's face.

Drawing in a quick breath, the blonde swallowed hard and tried to control her emotions. She could feel her heart fluttering against, against... quickly shifting her line of vision down.

"M-Maybe we should get up now," Elsa stammered, feeling Anna's hand against her chest.

The younger girl removed her hand, perhaps lingering a little too long, and rolled off of her sister. The queen got to her feet and held her outstretched hand to her sister, helping her up.

"Oh no!" Anna exclaimed, having noticed Elsa's broken heel.

Elsa rolled her eyes slightly. Of course, her sister would be worried over something easily fixed. She wove her hand gracefully through the air, easily mending her icy shoe. Smiling warmly at her Anna, she spoke, "Not a big deal. Ice powers, remember?"

"You're so cool!" Anna chirped excitedly before realizing she had made a joke, only to cause more laughter to erupt from within.

The older girl couldn't help but watch in amazement as her sister laughed. She truly was beautiful, especially when she smiled and laughed. "Come on you," Elsa laughed.

The two skated over to the steps once more before Elsa dispersed Anna's blades into tiny snowflakes. Gracefully ascending the stairs, the Queen of Arendelle made her way inside, leaving her sister to mingle with the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

As the evening wound down the castle's staff retired to their families, leaving the two royals to their own devices. It was Anna's suggestion, as also had a keen sense of family and thought it best that the staff received equal time with their loved ones; it also didn't hurt that it would allow the two sisters time to bond more.

Making her way from the kitchen, Anna carried a silver tray with two mugs, a boiling kettle, and a small decorative canister. She bit her lip with excitement as she reached the queen's quarters, eager to surprise her. Approaching the elaborately carved door, she huffed in disdain as she realized her hands were full.

"Elsa?" the younger girl asked. "I'd knock, but I'm kind of incapable at the moment. Are you in there? Will you open the door?" She paused, "Please?"

The queen peered over her book as she smiled inwardly. Quickly putting her novel down, she moved silently but quickly to the door. Grasping the knob in her hand, she opened it, "What's all this?"

"I figured we could have a nice, hot cup of cocoa and maybe catch up?" Anna grinned, hopeful. It had been such a long time since they had one-on-one time with each other.

Elsa beamed, "Of course! Come on in."

Entering the room, Anna placed the tray on a table, "I know it probably sounds silly but I've missed chatting with you, like we used to when we were younger."

"No, it's not silly at all," the blonde spoke. She approached the table, "Let me make the cocoa, since you brought it here."

A memory came to mind as she eyed the canister before scooping the cocoa into the mugs. "Do you remember when you tried to make cocoa by yourself for the first time?" Elsa giggled to herself, "You were very young, so you might not remember." She poured the hot water from the kettle and stirred the chocolatey concoction, handing a mug to Anna as she reflected.

"Oh yeah! I remember," she grinned. "Nanny helped and poured the hot water for me, and then left the cocoa mix out for me. I poured what was in the canister into my mug, proud that I hadn't spilled any."

"Yes," Elsa smiled, "and then you came to find me to show me."

"And then I wanted to make you some, so I left my mug in the library with you and ran off to make you a cup."

"Mhm," the queen smirked as she sipped her cocoa.

"Only I had used all of the mix when I made mine, so I grabbed another canister and made you some and had Nanny pour some more hot water," Anna smiled. "It took me forever to walk back to the library without spilling it." She sighed contently, reminiscing.

"Ah," the older girl started, trying to stifle a giggle, "but then what happened next?"

"I gave you the mug of cocoa and you said it was the best cocoa you had ever tasted! It made me so happy to hear it and I was so proud of myself," the strawberry blonde beamed.

Elsa couldn't contain herself any longer, laughter shaking her body. Anna looked at her inquisitively. The queen wiped her eyes and tried to speak, "Anna."

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Anna, I know you had no idea what was in that canister, but would you care to guess what it was?"

The blue eyed girl looked confused, "Uh... cocoa?"

"Oh dear, it wasn't cocoa," she chuckled. "You brought me a hot mug of cinnamon water. It was probably the worst thing I've ever tasted!"

"But you drank the whole thing!" Anna remarked, shocked and embarrassed. A blush crept across her freckled face.

Elsa smirked, "I did. Even though it was the worst thing I had ever tasted, I knew how proud you were of yourself." She placed her mug on the table and leaned over, kissing Anna's cheek. "And it will forever be the best cup of," she paused, gesturing with her hands, "'cocoa', I have ever had. Because you made it just for me."

Anna absentmindedly touched her cheek in a daze, feeling where her sister's cold lips had been. She quickly snapped from her stupor and dashed for the canister to inspect it, making sure she grabbed the right one. The older girl couldn't help but laugh. With a sigh of relief, Anna put the canister down and began to giggle along with her sister.

It was going to be a good night, full of memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed as the two drank numerous cups of hot cocoa and reminisced. It had been what seemed like eons since the sisters had giggled and chatted like they were little girls. They spoke of wonderful memories, as well as some unpleasant ones.

"Do you remember the time you got your tongue stuck to the frozen over pond?" Anna asked.

The queen sucked on her teeth, "Yes." It was truly an embarrassing memory, especially for Elsa. "I recall someone tricking me."

"Hey," Anna pipped up, "you had it coming to you after you blamed me for breaking mother's imported perfume."

"You were the one who startled me!" the older sister countered. "I had just been looking at it and then you startled me. You know I didn't have control of my powers back then. How was I to know the glass would freeze and shatter in my hands?"

The dark blue eyed girl frowned, "I know you only blamed me because father would have been furious."

"Furious," Elsa began, wringing her hands uneasily, "would have been an understatement." She sighed, "Father was a fair man, but after the accident... anything involving my powers seemed to set him off. I couldn't bear his disapproving gaze or his obvious frustration."

Anna frowned, unsure of what to say. After a long pause she spoke softly, "I didn't know."

"How could you have known?" Elsa sighed. "Father always lectured me in private to conceal my powers and not to feel. It was the only way to protect others from me."

Silence overtook the two like a plague, ceasing their conversation instantly. A chill ravished the room, plastering the walls and floor with a thin veil of frost. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, visibly seeing just how much it had affected Elsa.

Taking her older sister's hand, she kissed it softly. "You don't have to shut yourself away anymore, especially from me."

The room instantly began to warm, thawing like a bright spring overtaking a harsh winter. Elsa felt as if a weight was lifted off her chest, her stomach fluttering slightly. She gripped Anna's hand in her own, blinking back tears.

"Thank you, Anna," she whispered as she rolled her shoulders back in relief.

"You know I would have called him a big stinker if I had been there, and defended your honor valiantly." She paused, "Well, as valiantly as a child could."

Elsa chortled as she stood, "Forever my knight in shining armor."

The younger girl arose as well before bowing to the blonde, "My queen."

"Oh, just knight!" Elsa exclaimed dramatically, falling on her bed. "I fear a curse has fallen upon me. What will my kingdom do? How will my people cope?"

Never missing a beat, Anna grabbed a pillow from the bed and held it as if it were a shield. "Fear not, my queen. This noble knight shall not rest until a cure has been found!"

Coughing feebly, the azure eyed woman shuddered on the bed and threw an arm over her eyes, "I'm afraid, brave knight, that I long not for this world."

Feeling as if she were a brave knight, Anna leaned forward and whispered breathily, "Perhaps love's true kiss will spare my queen of her demise."

Elsa's eyes shot open from beneath her folded arm. Before she had a chance to protest, she felt a pair of warm, soft lips against her own. Her breath hitched as her eyes eased themselves closed, her lips moving against Anna's with a mind all their own.

_Stop, stop!_ Elsa's mind screamed, realizing what was happening.

Anna's heart pounded rapidly. Ever since the coronation, she began to feel different about Elsa. It had been years since she had seen her, and at the party that evening it just happened. Sure, she had always loved Elsa, but when she saw how truly gorgeous she was that night, something felt different.

The younger girl pulled away slowly and smiled, "It seems the curse is broken."

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to regain composure of herself. All she could do was nod quickly in reply. The two laid in silence for a moment or two. The queen watched as Anna tried to stifle a yawn, and saw this as her chance to escape from the situation.

"Alright, I think it's time for a certain brave knight to go to bed. Rest easy that this kingdom is safe for another day," the queen murmured softly. She kissed her sister's forehead softly as she arose to her feet.

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but all that came forth was another yawn, "Bwut Ewsa, I-"

The older girl shook her head, "The queen says it's time for bed. It's been a long day and you need your rest, or no one will be able to wake you up in the morning." She chuckled softly, "The sky will be awake and you won't be."

"Can I at least sleep with you?" Anna asked. "Like when we were younger?"

"Yes, but I have some matters to attend to before I join you." Elsa moved to the door, knob in hand, "I'll be back soon."

With that, the queen left the room, leaving her sister to her own thoughts. Anna pulled back the blankets on Elsa's bed, too tired to even change from her clothes, slipped beneath the warmth of the cover. 'I wonder what she meant when she said she had some matters to attend to,' she thought to herself. But before she could continue her train of thought, sleep overtook her.

Across the hall, the blonde found herself in her mother's personal study. While it was true that the former king had ruled over his people, the former queen was the one behind the scenes taking care of matters. Elsa sighed as she sat down at the desk, noticing just how much paperwork there was.

"I don't know how mother did it," she sighed to herself as she began to read over documents.

She spent the next few hours filing paperwork. Of course it would take hours of work. The documents had started to piled up after that disheartening day... the day her parents died at sea. Elsa tried to push the thought away as she fought to keep her eyes open long enough to complete the work. She got out of the chair and moved to the bookshelf, running her fingers over each book, searching for the proper one. Taking a large, leather-bound ledger from the shelf, she placed the final document inside.

"Finally done," the queen sighed in relief. She turned back to the desk, noticing a small, shimmering object. As she approached the desk, she realized it was a key of some sort, "Strange. I wonder what it it's supposed to unlock."

She sat down at the desk, her curiosity growing hungry inside her. As she picked up the key and turned it in her fingers, she noticed some small writing along its side. Straining her eyes, she was able to decipher the writing as a date, but not just any date- her birth date.

She bit her lip, trying to figure out the mystery of the key. After a few minutes, she huffed in frustration, placing the key in her pocket. It would remain a mystery for tonight. Elsa shot up from her chair, knocking her knee up against the desk as she did. Her lips pressed into a thin, tight line as she did her best not to yelp from the sudden impact. The blonde grumbled to herself and kicked the side of the desk, "Stupid thing!"

Suddenly, a loud thump was dispersed throughout the desk. The queen crouched down beside the panel she had kicked, rapping on it softly. It was hollow. She took the tiny key from her pocked and began to search for an opening.

After a few minutes, and much frustration, Elsa noticed that one of the decorative panels slid to the side. She grinned to herself as she placed the key into the hole and turned it, reveling in the sound of the lock mechanism unlocking with a ker-chunk.

"Finally," she sighed as she opened the panel.

On a small shelf was a picture in a decorative frame that the two sisters had drawn when they were small. The queen smiled to herself. Of course her mother would have kept such a terrible drawing they had made. She ran her fingers over the picture fondly, but her eyes pulled her attention to a small stack of papers on the bottom shelf. She took the papers in her lap.

"I wonder what all of this is," Elsa murmured to herself as she began to sort through the papers with great curiosity.

_Useless, useless, mother and father's marriage papers, boring, useless, Anna's birth certificate, blank paper, and a map_.

She sighed, the papers scattered around her. Picking up the map, the blonde unfolded it, noticing it was a very old map of Arendelle. Her eyes scanned the parchment, coming across a small circle in the mountains. She strained her eyes once more to read the writing.

_Shrine of the winter maiden? I've never heard of that before._

Folding the map once more, she placed it in her pocket. Having caught her interest, she would simply have to research more about this shrine. She grabbed the rest of the papers and put them back where they in the desk.

Locking the panel, she noticed one of the pieces of paper poking out. She sighed and pulled it out- it was the blank paper. Turning the paper in her hands, she inspected it very carefully.

_Mother wouldn't just lock up a blank piece of paper. There has to be something to it._

She sat at the desk once more, placing the paper before her. Elsa knew that she was clever, but her mother was always one step ahead of her. Always. She grumbled to herself, her frustration rising inside her causing her fingertips to frost over.

"Dammit!" She hissed, slamming her hands against the desk. Snowflakes fell from above her in a gently flurry, "Great. Way to go Elsa."

She sat back, watching the ice creep over the desk as the snowflakes danced their way to its surface. Something was happening. The light blue eyed girl leaned forward, watching as a letter appeared on the paper.

"Way to go Elsa!" she beamed.

Taking a deep breath, the queen blew softly against the paper with her chilled breath. More letters. She did this a few more times until she became lightheaded. Picking the document up, she read over it carefully. The more she read, the more her brows furrowed.

"I-I'm..." she stammered. She couldn't complete her statement, her mind in a flurry.

She lingered in the chair a little longer. After some time, she folded the paper, pocketing it with the map and key.

_Anna._

The queen locked up the library and made her way down the hall to her room. How long had she been working? She grasped the knob and slowly turned it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Peering in, she sighed with relief as Anna slept soundly.

"Tomorrow," she whispered to herself as she laid down on the bed, "tomorrow, I'll figure this out." She pulled the blankets up around the strawberry blonde and kissed the tip of her nose, "Sleep well, my brave knight." With that, the queen's eyes slid closed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, Elsa," a voice spoke softly, causing the blonde to shudder and wriggle beneath the blankets.

"Still sleeping, Anna." The queen grumbled, still exhausted from last night's session of signing documents and filing paperwork. She pulled the warm blankets tighter around herself, burying her head below them.

An eerie, cold draft shot through the room, forcefully stripping the blankets from the bed. The older girl shot up, fully alert now, a rare chill traveling down her spine. She glanced to her side, seeing Anna curled in on herself shaking.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she shook her sister violently.

The younger girl stirred, a confused and tired look plastered to her face, "Elsa?" She rubbed her eyes, prying herself fully away from slumber. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something? It's freezing in here." The strawberry blonde quivered, rubbing her arms profusely in a feeble attempt to warm herself.

Something wasn't right. But the queen did not want to alarm her sister. Shrugging uneasily, Elsa replied, "Must have, but I can't remember what it was about." She frowned, "Sorry I woke you up."

Anna moved her head into her sister's lap and ruffled her head against her stomach, "S'okay. The sky's awake and so am I." She turned her face toward the older girl's and grinned a crooked grin.

Elsa chuckled softly, "You are so adorable." She brushed Anna's disheveled bangs to the side and leaned down, placing a quick peck to her forehead. "Why don't you get dressed and go get some breakfast. I'll catch up shortly."

"Don't need to suggest it twice!" The azure eyed girl beamed as she stood. A low growl bellowed from her empty stomach. A sheepish smile spreading across her freckled face, eliciting a giggle from Elsa.

"Onward, my brave night," the queen smirked.

"For great justice!" Anna cheered, "And nourishment! That's important too." She took Elsa's hand in her own and bent down, placing her warm lips against her hand, "Milady." She performed a roundabout and promptly marched out of the room.

Elsa flushed from the display, butterflies swarming in her stomach, wings beating furiously. The feeling turned to a heavy mass, recalling the events that stirred her from her slumber. What exactly had happened? Was it just a dream after all?

_No. It didn't feel like a dream._

She reached into her pocket, fingertips gingerly touching the parchment and map. Carefully removing the map, she unfolded it slowly and inspected it again with a scrutinizing eye.

Elsa sighed and murmured to herself, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see if the library has anything on this Shrine of the Winter Maiden."

Gathering herself, the blonde made her way from her room to the library. As she looked over the numerous shelves of books, she bit her lip absentmindedly. There were just so many old tomes, she wasn't quite sure where to start. Skimming over the shelf at eye level, Elsa pulled a well loved book from the shelf carefully.

La Belle et la B_ê_te, one of her most cherished books as a child. She would spend days simply reading the book again and again, practically memorizing its enchanting text word for word. Elsa smiled to herself and sighed contently. She would definitely have to read it again.

_Maybe Anna would enjoy it if I read it to her._

The thought only made her smile grow more and her heart swell. She had always wanted to share the book with her, but how could she? Pushing the thought from her mind, she placed the book on the desk and turned back to the bookshelves.

After some time she came across a well aged book, _A Brief History on the Kingdom of Arendelle_. This just _had_ to contain the subject matter for which the queen sought. Bringing the book to the desk, she grabbed the fabric of her elegant dress and pulled it to the side as she lowered herself into the seat. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for a table of contents.

_Mythos. Piece of cake! Surely it would be located in that section._

She licked her lips with anticipation as she thumbed through the pages, only to be met with an unfortunate obstacle.

"You have got to be kidding me," Elsa deadpanned as she ran her digits across the remnants of torn out pages. "Who tears out pages from a book? That's just asinine!"

"What's asinine?" a voice chirped from the doorway.

Frost scattered over the desk quickly. The queen quickly looked up to see Anna at the door, two bowls in her hands. "Anna," Elsa breathed, "you startled me." The rime thawed quickly as the blonde relaxed.

"Sorry," the younger girl chortled. "I've been waiting for you to come to breakfast for almost an hour."

Elsa glanced to the large grandfather clock across the room that whirred and clicked in a low tone, realizing she had, indeed, lost track of time. "I'm sorry, Anna. I guess I got side tracked."

The strawberry blonde nodded, she knew it was easy for her sister to get sucked into literature. "I brought some porridge. I figured you must be hungry."

"You're so thoughtful," Elsa uttered with a smirk. "You always have been, even when you were but a wee thing."

The queen stood and offered her chair to Anna, conjuring a seat for herself with a skillful flick of her wrist. "Come sit," she beckoned as she gestured to the cushioned chair.

"Are you sure?" Anna inquired as she placed the bowls on the desk. "Won't your bottom get cold?" She whispered in a hushed voice, pushing a bowl to her sister.

Blinking for a moment as she processed the question, Elsa opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again. "Anna," she began, "you do realize my dress is made of ice, right?"

"You know," the younger sister muttered as she sat, "I never really understood that either."

The two sat in silence as they ate, Elsa thinking of where she could find the information she sought, and Anna wondering how the whole ice dress attire worked. Once they had finished their breakfast, the younger girl looked at the books that sat on the desk.

"La bell et la betey?" Anna pronounced feebly as she glanced at the novel, earning a laugh from Elsa. She pouted, lip puckering out, "Shut up!" Foreign language was clearly never her strong point.

"La bell a la bet," Elsa corrected, stifling her laughter. "You're probably more familiar with the translation, Beauty and the Beast. It's one of my favorite stories."

"Oh yeah!" Anna chirped. "Nanny used to read that while I played. I never knew what it was about though."

"Would you like for me to read it to you sometime?" Elsa asked.

Anna beamed, giddy, "Yes please!" Her attention was tugged toward the other book, "Ugh, I hated learning history. It was always so… so ho-hum. Did Miss Boring need a fix?" She stuck her tongue out, teasing her older sister.

"Actually," Elsa clicked her tongue disdainfully, "history is very important and fascinating. I was looking for something in particular. Have you ever heard of the Shrine of the Winter Maiden, or anything about a winter maiden for that matter?" She opened the book to show her sister, "Someone tore the pages out, so I'm at a dead end."

The younger girl sat thoughtfully for a moment, "Oh." The gears were slowly turning in her mind, "Oh, oh yes! Nanny used to tell me bed time stories about the winter maiden. I'd nearly forgotten!"

"Tell me everything you know," Elsa ordered as she stood. She winced a little at the command, "Please. It's something I'm very interested in." She eased her way back onto the chair.

"Well," the younger sister began, "the winter maiden was a very beautiful woman. She was the daughter of a poor man who lived at the base of the Trist mountains. Nanny told me she had been betrothed to a prince, as she was the most beautiful woman in the village. A few years passed and the prince ascended to the throne and ventured out to retrieve his betrothed. When the king met the maiden, he sneered, saying her looks were rather dull and her skin was not as pure as snow like he imagined."

Elsa listened to the tale as it wove its way into her ears. She nodded, "Please, go on."

Anna continued, "At hearing such words, the woman's father became ashamed. He promised the king that in time, his daughter would have a complexion as light as newly fallen snow. The king told the old man he had one month and not a day more to find a way to achieve his desire. Winter was approaching quickly and he needed a queen before spring arrived."

"The father told his daughter of a witch that he had heard of that lived at the top of the mountains. Surely the witch could fix her complexion. The maiden, not wanting to disappoint her father any further, agreed that she would make the trek up the mountain to seek aid from the witch. In a month's time, not a day more, she would venture down the mountain."

The queen was leaned forward on the edge of the desk, enthralled by the story. Anna smiled softly at her sister and placed her hand on Elsa's before continuing the tale.

"So, the next morning the maiden set off up the mountain in search of the witch. A month passed and the maiden's father waited for his daughter's return. The king returned, only to find that the maiden had not come down the mountain yet. The father apologized profusely and promised his daughter would return. A day went by, and still no sign of the maiden. Another day, and another day without her return. Growing frustrated, the king sent her father up the mountain with a search party. Near the top of the mountain, they found the maiden."

Anna's warm hand gripped Elsa's slightly, "Her skin was finally as becoming as freshly fallen snow. Her porcelain complexion almost seemed to gleam brightly. Her father wept as he held his beautiful daughter in his arms. Sadly, the maiden had succumb to the harsh snow that fell on the mountains and was completely frozen solid."

The queen gasped, not expecting what had happened. "That's terrible," she mewed.

The younger girl nodded slowly, "The king, unmoved as to what had happened to the maiden, withdrew his men and sought elsewhere for a queen. The father, utterly heartbroken, was unable to even give his daughter a proper burial as she was frozen in place. Every day, he would venture up the mountain with a single stone. If he could not bring the maiden home, he would give her a final resting place. After a few years, the father had constructed an elaborate structure to enshrine his daughter. After some time, he passed away."

"Is… is that the end?" Elsa asked.

"Well, rumors started over time. Villagers would trek up the Trist mountains to visit the maiden's resting place and offer her their prayers. They would bring offerings and request that winter would be mild and rend a bountiful spring. As time went on, the maiden became known as the Winter Maiden. Many would journey up the mountain in throngs just to see the Shrine of the Winter Maiden and gaze upon her beauty. But after many, many years had passed, people simply forgot."

The queen sat in silence as she pondered the tale. "You don't think the story is true, do you?" Elsa hesitantly asked.

Anna chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you of all people to ask that. It's just a bedtime story, nothing more." She stood and took the empty bowls, "Why did you want to know about it again?"

"I have my reasons," the blonde replied secretively.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair!" Anna whined.

Thinking quickly, Elsa replied smoothly, "You told me a story, now let me read Beauty and the Beast to you?" She knew Anna could not resist a good story.

She received confirmation as the strawberry blonde danced in place exuberantly, head bobbing up and down rapidly as the spoons clattered noisily against the bowls. "I'll be right back!"

"Hurry, hurry, scamper, scurry," Elsa chuckled. "We'll retire to your room and I'll read to you. And Anna," she hesitated, wringing her hands unknowingly. She suddenly felt compelled to ask a question that had been nagging at the back of her mind since her discovery last night.

"Yes, oh super duper sister o'mine?" the azure eyed girl smiled.

"This is completely random, but hypothetically speaking, would you still love me if I weren't your sister?" She received an inquisitive look from Anna. "What I mean is, well, if you were adopted I'd still love you. Would you feel the same if I were adopted?"

Anna pondered the thought for a moment. "Of course!" the younger girl replied simply. "What's not to love about you? You're smart, elegant, and graceful. And I mean, hello, you have awesome ice powers, that just seem to suit you so well. You've got the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen, such flawless porcelain skin," she gushed, "and your lips are so lush it's amazing!" She blushed profusely. She always had a habit of digging herself into a hole with her prattling.

Elsa blushed as well, "You're too kind, but thank you."

"And I mean, hey, if we weren't sisters…" She ended her statement there, leaving Elsa wondering where she was going with such talk.

"If we weren't sisters?" the queen cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

The younger girl chuckled uneasily, "Well, I mean you are more than gorgeous." She took a deep breath and gathered her courage, "I mean… if we weren't sisters, I wouldn't mind being with you in a romantic way." Anna looked down at the bowls in her hands, "Oh would you look at that! I've got dishes that need to go to the kitchen. Back in a few!" She quickly made her way out of the room, her face ablaze.

Elsa blushed and felt as if her heart was melting, with what she hoped was happiness. Anna's words had seemed to give her hope. For some time she had been fighting with this strange feeling inside, especially after the younger girl had sacrificed herself to save her. And it was rather odd to hear Olaf recite the tale of the two, putting emphasis on the fact that that the trolls' had said only an act of _true_ love would thaw a frozen heart. Of course, she loved Anna. But what if there was something more to it?

_Perhaps a trip to the Shrine of the Winder Maiden is in order. At the very least, it could not hurt to ask for some guidance._

Shaking her head, she gathered herself and collected her cherished book and returned the tome with torn out pages to the shelf. For now she would just enjoy the time she had with Anna. It was her turn to spin a tale for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna cuddled up close to Elsa as she read La Belle et la B_ê_te out loud. The girls sat upon two large, fluffy pillows in front of the well stoked fire in the younger girl's room. While Elsa never minded the cold or cared much for a warm fire, she always welcomed and reveled in Anna's warmth. They sat there for hours, leaning against one another, drawn into the tale until it came to an end.

"That was amazing," Anna sighed, content. "I can see why you've read it so many times."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," the blonde grinned. She ruffled the younger girl's hair affectionately, earning a giggle. Leaning down, she placed a quick kiss to Anna's forehead. "I've missed you."

"Yeah well," the strawberry blonde began, "who wouldn't miss me? I'm kind of awesome." She watched as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now you've done it." Elsa growled playfully. She began to tickle Anna's sides relentlessly.

"E-Elsa," Anna sputtered between laughs, "stop it!" She snorted and giggled uncontrollably as the assault continued.

The blonde laughed, "Not until you admit defeat!"

"Never!" Anna cried out. She quickly pulled away and pinned the older girl to the floor, a mischievous grin growing from ear to ear. She leaned down to Elsa's ear and breathed, "My turn."

"Don't you dare," Elsa warned, her blue eyes narrowing.

The two sat unmoving for a few moments, the older girl watching the gears turn in Anna's head as her grin grew more broad. Elsa's lips drew back into a thin, taught line, expecting the smaller girl to begin her tickle attack at any moment. She cocked her head briefly to the side as Anna drew in a deep breath.

"What are you do-"

Before she could finish her question, she burst out into laughter. Anna pressed her mouth to the icy fabric that lay across the queen's stomach, blowing a raspberry. Elsa wriggled beneath her, giggling uncontrollably with each new breath the younger girl blew. She struggled to catch her breath.

Anna finally pulled away, a hand still pinning the older girl's hands above her head, "Do you admit defeat?"

The queen panted, mulling over her choices for a minute. "I am the queen of Arendelle," she spoke clearly, "I do not yield." She bucked her hips hard upward, attempting to throw Anna and free herself.

Bouncing upward momentarily, Anna quickly righted herself and leaned down once more. "That wasn't very nice, Queen Elsa."

With her free hand, the azure eyed girl ran her fingers along the older girl's jawline. Elsa's breath hitched, unsure of what was going to happen as Anna's face drew nearer to her own. She could feel the warmth of her breath and tilted her head nearer to its source.

"A-Anna?" Elsa stuttered.

"Hush," the younger girl commanded.

The blonde felt her assailant's hips press down against her own, sending a jolt throughout her body. Anna smirked as she leaned in closer, drawing Elsa's face away with her hand. She leaned down and brushed her lips gingerly against the queen's pulse point. Elsa drew in a breath and bit her lip hard, trying her best to prevent any noise from escaping her body. It became a difficult task when Anna agonizingly moved downward to the crook of her slender neck. She shuddered beneath the younger girl, swallowing hard.

"I'll ask once more," Anna murmured against her skin. "Do you yield?"

"I-I'm the queen... of Arendelle. I do not y-yield," Elsa struggled to speak, clearly less confident this time.

Anna parted her lips as she spoke, "Then you leave me no choice."

She drew in a deep breath that went unnoticed by Elsa who was too distracted by the warm contact against her neck. Yet again, Anna assaulted the queen with another raspberry, causing her to shriek in a high pitch with laughter.

The older girl squirmed and wriggled furiously, shouting, "I-I yield! I yield! S-Stop!"

Pulling away, Anna couldn't help but chuckle to herself. It was certainly a sight to see such a regal woman panting uncontrollably, sprawled out on the floor, hair a mess and face so red. Her mind began to wonder.

_Flushed face, disheveled hair, panting, body sprawled..._

The azure eyed girl felt a sudden heat radiate throughout her body. Acting on impulse, she leaned down and closed her eyes, capturing Elsa's lips. She was surprised when she felt chilled lips moving against her own, hesitantly at first and then almost with encouragement. Anna ran her tongue over the blonde's lips, seeking permission. The queen moaned softly, parting her lush lips as she dug her fingernails into the pillow beneath her. Suddenly, the contact was gone and the weight less against her.

Elsa opened her eyes to find that Anna had shrunken away. She pushed herself upright and stared at her, beginning to feel self-conscious. A chill began to overtake the room. The younger girl never took her gaze from the fire, curling in tighter on herself.

"Was it that bad?" the queen murmured, mostly to herself.

Anna shook her head furiously, "No."

"I mean, I get that I may not be as experienced as you, but," she sighed.

"Seriously, no." The younger girl flushed a little, "It was hands down the best kiss I've ever had."

The blue eyed girl let out a sigh of relief, the chamber beginning to warm once more. She sat up and looked into the fire as well, "So if it wasn't that bad, why are you so quiet? Talk to me please?"

"Elsa, I can't." Anna glanced away, feeling Elsa's gaze staring her down. "We can't."

Without another word, the queen simply nodded and stood, gathering her book before making her way to leave. The strawberry blonde frowned and grumbled to herself, turning over her shoulder to Elsa.

"Please don't leave," she sighed. "Listen, what I meant was-" she stopped, watching as the older girl turned briefly to face her before raising her hands, gesturing for her to drop the topic.

The queen departed and retired to her own room, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and never leave it again. Elsa closed the door with a soft click, placing the book on the edge of her bed and slid beneath the covers; she was completely oblivious of the fine layer of frost that began to creep up the walls, leaving delicate patterns in its wake.

_I'm such a fool._

The beginnings of icicles formed above her on the canopy of the bed.

_Maybe if I just told her about the papers I found... but it probably wouldn't change anything._

The icicles began to grow momentum in their formation, tugging at the fabric they clung to as gravity continued to pull them downward.

_I should show her the papers I found, but would it really matter? She's made things clear at this point._

Creeping closer, the frozen cones began to come to a sharp point like icy fangs ready to strike.

Down the hall, Anna was also beating herself up. She sat by the fire with the pillow Elsa had been sitting on in her arms. The more she fought with herself, the tighter her grip became, clutching the pillow more snugly to her chest.

"Anna, you're a butthead," she grumbled out loud. "You've wanted this since the day of the coronation, but you had to go and botch it." Pressing her face into the pillow, she let out a frustrated scream.

_She's my sister. This isn't right. It's not okay. It's not okay for me to have these feelings for her._

She lingered, head buried in the fluffy down.

_I should go talk to her._

Pulling away from the pillow, she took a deep breath before placing it on the floor and rising to meet the occasion. There is no backing down, she recited in her head trying to build confidence. Anna straightened her mussed hair the best she could and ran her hands over her skirt to straighten it out. She raised her chin up and rolled her shoulders back, Elsa would have to listen to her one way or another. Boldly, she strode toward the door. On her fourth step, she heard a crinkling beneath her foot.

"Oh shoot," she whined, "I hope that's not something important." The strawberry blonde removed her foot and crouched down to inspect the papers. She focused on the folded parchment, inspecting it carefully to find it was a map.

_This must fallen from one of Elsa's pockets. It probably has something to do with the story from earlier. I wonder why Elsa's so interested in it._

Folding the paper back up, she flipped the papers over and swore she saw something move across one of the other piece of paper. She surveyed it carefully, only to find it was blank after all. Shrugging, Anna stood once more and made her way down the hall to the older girl's room.

As she reached her destination, she quietly drew in a deep breath and straightened herself before knocking gently on the door, "Elsa?"

Elsa flinched upon hearing Anna. "Go away, Anna" she hissed.

Not backing down, Anna cracked the door, "We need to talk."

"Why can't you just listen for once and leave me be?" the older girl groaned.

"I love you too much to just walk away. You're my sister and I know you're upset," Anna murmured softly, not once looking up from the papers in her hands. "That's why we need to talk."

The queen scoffed, drawing the blankets tighter around herself as tears threatened to spill form her eyes, "Why don't you just run along and talk to your boyfriend." The shards of ice that hung above her began to weigh down the fabric, causing it to become taut. "Leave me alone."

"Dammit Elsa!" Anna hissed as she stomped her foot on the floor.

An icy chime rang through the room as the frozen daggers bumped gently against one another. Furious, the younger girl slammed the papers down onto the nearby table.

"Why won't you just let me in? Were all those years just not enough?" Hot tears spilled and stained her rosy cheeks. "I'm sick of it and I don't deserve it."

Elsa didn't reply, but merely shuddered beneath the blankets and choked back tears. It was at this point that Anna finally realized how badly a state the room was in. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the walls covered with a frigid rime, piles of snow in the corners, and gelid columns forming into one another.

_How could I not have noticed this before?_

It was then that she heard fabric tearing at its seams. Anna quickly made her way to Elsa's side, searching for the source of the sound. Another sickening rip left her gazing up at the horror that lurked above.

"Elsa, get up." The younger girl barked, not taking her eyes from the fine pointed daggers.

"No," a feeble voice whimpered from beneath the covers. "Leave."

Anna's pupils dilated in fear as she watched the icicles dip further down. Eyes fixed, she searched feverishly for a hand, any part of Elsa she could grab in an attempt to wretch her from the bed. "Please," she begged, more tears streaking down her freckled face.

Grabbing onto the queen's wrist, she tried to usher her from the bed delicately. One wrong move could spell disaster, "Please Elsa." She gasped as the older girl jerked away, watching in terror as the fiendish ice pitched back and forth from the canopy. It wouldn't be much longer.

She did the only thing she could think to do. Carefully climbing overtop of the buried mass, Anna braced herself above it, "I won't let you do this." She tugged the blankets back from Elsa's face, heartbroken at the sight. It was as if all the light had left the queen, her eyes a slate, unforgiving shade of blue. "I'm sorry I hurt you Elsa," she whispered as she wiped the older girl's tears away, gently pulling her face toward her own, forcing their eyes to meet. "But I won't let you hurt yourself," she sobbed.

The tension was too great. Giving into the weight, the fabric above the two tore and released the icy talons in its wake. Time seemed to flow more slowly. The azure eyed girl's lids slid closed as she leaned down, placing her lips firmly against Elsa's in a searing kiss. If she was going to go out selflessly, she would leave with no regrets.

There wasn't any pain. There were no screams. There were not any regrets. There was only the cold. Pulling back from Elsa slowly, Anna looked down at her, unable to breathe. Her tears fell, pelting Elsa's face lightly before rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Elsa," the younger girl exhaled breathlessly, "always." 

- - - - - - - - -  
Note:  
A big thank you to everyone that has read this far, added story to their favorites/followed, and reviewed (here's looking at you Hakuna-fuckin-Matata, KM Rune, and Pride365 ;) ). Stay frosty gang, and much love!


	6. Chapter 6

Two figures were upon the bed, unmoving, their darkened shadows merging into one another as the light filtered its way into the room. Not a sound could be heard. The blonde haired figure shifted tenuously beneath the other.

"Anna?" it voiced quietly. No response, only a blank stare that left the queen feeling precarious. "Anna, stop fooling around."

"I-I'm dead," the younger girl whispered to herself.

Elsa rolled her eyes, sniffling a little, "You're not dead."

The strawberry blonde murmured again, "I'm dead. It's so cold. Death has its icy grip on my neck, I can feel it."

The queen sighed and sat up, pushing the younger girl with her, a heaping mass of snow cascading down Anna's back. She tensed as some of the icy flakes fell down the back of her shirt. Elsa began to brush the snow from Anna's hair and clothing as she sat dumbstruck.

"I don't understand. The icicles were falling down," she spoke. She looked up to see the fabric of the canopy in tatters.

"What icicles?" Elsa questioned, finishing dusting the snow from Anna before wiping the tears from her face as well as her own.

"Elsa, there were huge, insanely sharp icicles that were dangling from the canopy. You could have died," Anna stated.

"I... I didn't even know," Elsa whispered quietly, the realization finally hitting her as she looked at the torn fabric. Her head snapped back to Anna, "But you shielded me. You could have killed yourself. I-I almost..."

She felt sick, her stomach knotting on itself. It felt as if someone had forced a maddened serpent into her belly that sought escape. The queen moved out of the bed and stood by the window, bracing her arms tightly against herself with anxiety. She almost killed Anna. Frost began to creep across panels of glass where she stood.

Anna, observing the meandering hoar etching on the glass, quickly moved behind the queen and tugged her close, "It's okay. Please calm down."

Elsa took a breath, "Conceal."

"No," Anna murmured as she turned the blonde around in her arms, "don't conceal. Just... breathe with me for a moment, okay?" The two took deep breaths in time with one another. "Good, keep doing that," the younger girl nodded, watching the frost recede and disappear. "Now, listen to me please. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. It's okay." Elsa nodded and continued drawing in another deep breath before pushing it slowly from her lips.

Taking her hands in her own, Anna continued. "Now, you'll be staying with me until your room can be fixed up, okay?"

Elsa looked around the room, sucking on her teeth, "I really did a number on it this time, huh?" She laughed a little to herself as she blushed.

"Yeah, you know, maybe?" the strawberry blonde's pitch raised a little bit as she spoke, shoulders raising and a crooked grin spreading across her face. "But, oh, oh! Look at it this way," she beamed as she bounced, "now you can have a room more fitting of a queen!"

The slightly taller girl chuckled, "I suppose that's true." She released their hands and ran her own delicately up Anna's, gripping the sides of her shoulders gently, "Thank you." The queen met her gaze and smiled, "You always find a silver lining, no matter how bad a situation is."

Something didn't feel right beneath her right hand. Of course Elsa's body temperate was lower than most, but something felt warmer than usual. She pulled her hand back a little, fingertips running over a torn section of Anna's sleeve.

The younger girl looked at the torn fabric as well, "Guess that was, uh, a close one." She chuckled a little, hoping Elsa would not turn on herself again. As the queen pulled her hand back more, she saw the slick, red gleam. "Uh-huh-huh-huh-ha," her voice wavered, knees beginning to knock as she swayed a little. Suddenly, her vision left her.

Anna stirred a little, eyes flickering briefly as she felt she was moving. She could hear the clicking of heels, setting a tempo alongside some deep breathing. Her head lolled to the side, catching an unfortunate view of crimson on her shirt. Things were dark once more.

When she came to again, she realized she was in the bathroom. She tensed, leaning back into what she surely thought was a chair. Anna blinked a little, noticing the queen kneeling by her side as the girl held her hand. She gingerly ran her free hand up her arm, feeling that it had been bandaged.

"It's okay," Elsa whispered softly. "You're okay now."

The strawberry blonde sat up, immediately feeling embarrassed, "P-Please don't tell anyone about that. That I fainted, I mean."

"I won't," Elsa shook her head. She sat quietly for a moment. A muffled chuckle escaped her, causing Anna to pout a little. "I'm sorry," the queen uttered as she raised her other hand in defense. "It's just...I just couldn't help but think, 'what kind of knight passes out at the sight of blood?'""Heeeey," Anna whined. "It's not funny." Her pout intensified.

"I know, I know." Elsa sighed to herself as she frowned. "I'm really, _truly _sorry though."

The younger girl sniffed as she turned her head away, "All is forgiven. If..."

"If?" Elsa inquired as she cocked one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

Anna turned her head to meet the queen's gaze, straight-faced with an air about her. She looked her dead in the eye from beneath her lashes, "If the queen kisses the knight's _boo-boo_."

The older girl sat perfectly still for a moment, precessing the statement. A smile smile crept across her face, "I think the queen can mange that."

She rose to her feet and bowed down gracefully, gently pressing her lips to the strawberry blonde's bandaged arm. The slight chill of her lips soothed the dull ache, much to Anna's relief.

"Come," Elsa smiled, "let's get ready for bed." She paused momentarily, "And then we can talk. If you'd like, anyway."

"Yes, please," Anna nodded as she attempted to stand, still feeling a little wobbly. The queen bent and scooped the girl up from the chair with ease. "Oh, thanks," she mewed, hooking her arms around Elsa's neck. Anna was amazed how strong the regal woman was, as well as impressed by the delicate hold she had on her.

She carried her to her room to the edge of the bed and lightly sat her down. Before she had a chance to thank her, Elsa was already knelt at her feet, removing her shoes for her. She watched as she placed them neatly by the fire before making her way to the bureau, retrieving a night gown.

"You're such a good big sister. Always looking out for me," Anna noted.

Anna's words echoed through her mind as she handed the gown to her, "Anna, about that." She watched as the younger girl tilted her head, "us being sisters, I mean." Elsa searched for the words to explain things delicately. She sighed in frustration, remembering to take a deep breath. "That map I found-"

"The Shrine of the Winter Maiden, right?" Anna interrupted. "You must have dropped it earlier. I saw it on the floor and took it back to your room earlier and put it on your table."

"You saw it then? And the other paper?" the older girl inquired.

"Yes," she replied.

"So you already know then," Elsa uttered.

Anna fumbled with the clasp on the back of her skirt, attempting to undress herself. "That my oh-so-mysterious sister likes to carry around blank pieces of paper?" she chuckled, still unsure of what Elsa was talking about.

"It wasn't blank," Elsa asserted. "Can you finish getting yourself dressed for bed while I get the papers from my room?"

The azure eyed girl nodded, "I think so."

"Then I'll be right back," the queen replied before leaving.

Anna sat on her bed, cautiously running her fingertips over the fresh dressing on her deltoid. Elsa had certainly done a bang-up job wrapping the wound. The thought of the blood, however, made her pale slightly. She tried her best to push the thought from her mind, scooting forward to the edge of the bed to remove her skirt. She kicked it off to the floor and removed her stockings, discarding them as well. Anna attempted to remove her undershirt, but found it to be an arduous task. The more she struggled to remove it, the more her arm throbbed. It wasn't long before she became ensnared in the fabric, struggling like a frantic animal.

She felt a gentle tug as the shirt slid free from her body. Quickly shielding herself with her good arm, she quickly turned to view her rescuer. Much to her relief, it was Elsa. The queen sat on her knees, her long, flowing nightgown cascading down the end of the bed. Anna gasped in awe, seeing the older girl's hair down for the first time in many years. Her platinum locks ran down her back freely, rivulets streaming over her shoulder and pooling over her chest. Elsa redirected the flow, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but you looked like you needed help." the queen apologized.

"N-no, it's fine. I was fighting a losing battle anyway," Anna blushed. "Thanks."

"At least let me help you finish getting ready for bed," the queen murmured as she picked up the night gown. She hesitated briefly, awaiting Anna's response and was only met with a gentle nod. Elsa moved behind the strawberry blonde and unfolded the clothing. "Arms up, the best you can manage," she murmured softly.

Slowly releasing her hold from across her chest, Anna raised her arms, wincing slightly. The fabric ran down arms and fell into place as she pushed her head through the opening. She jumped when Elsa's cold knuckles grazed her breasts as she pulled the gown down.

"Did I hurt you?" Elsa asked as she removed her hands, concern dripping from her voice.

"Uh, heh-heh, no. Just uh... cold hands," Anna laughed uneasily, pulling the rest of the gown over herself the best she could with her good arm.

"Oh," the queen simply replied. "Wait. What?" She received a look as if to say 'are you serious' from the younger girl. It took her a moment, finally connecting the dots. Ohhhh. Geez, I'm sorry Anna."

"I guess the _ice queen_ does not have _those_ problems," Anna chided. Elsa blushed heavily, turning her face and running her slender fingers through her hair in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I was just kidding. You don't have to be a prude, Elsa."

"Shut up and let me fix your hair," the queen replied quickly, turning back as she grasped the younger girl's hair, releasing the bonds that held Anna's braids.

The two sat quietly on the bed as Elsa ran her fingers through the strawberry blonde locks, mentally noting how beautiful it was. She carefully undid any tangles that snagged between her digits. Anna sighed contently as the older girl continued her task. It was aways a painful chore for Anna to brush her wild bed head in the morning. This, however, was truly welcomed. Anna pouted a little as she felt Elsa's hands leave her hair, but tensed when she felt the older girl's arms snake over her shoulders, breath against her ear.

"And for your information, I could cut the ice on the fjord with ease. Anytime," Elsa murmured in a hushed tone, leaning in to press against the younger girl's back to place emphasis. She burst at the seams with laughter as Anna whipped her head around in shock. The queen, in a very non-regal manner, rolled around on the bed as she clutched her sides. Anna's dumbfounded expression only added fuel to the fire as laughter consumed her. Stifling her laughter, she spoke after a moment, "Now who's the prude?"

"Shut up!" Anna blushed heavily as she whined.

"Oh please, Anna, it happens to everyone. I'm no exception." the older stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "Even Kristoff I bet," she teased.

Anna stared at her in horror, "Oh gross, stop it! Ew, I don't want to think about that."

"Uh huh, suuure you don't."

"No, I don't. We're just friends, okay? And again, ew."

"But I thought you guys got all kissy-kissy," the older girl badgered.

The azure eyed girl sighed in frustration, "Yeah, but it was, like, a one time thing. Like I said, we're just friends. He's like a big brother, okay?" She sniffed as she turned her head away, wanting nothing more than to change the subject, "Don't you have something to show me?"

"Oh yeah!" Elsa leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the paper. "Here," she handed the paper to her.

Anna took the paper as she eyed the older girl. She glanced at it and flipped it over, just as skeptical as she had been before. "Oh wow," she whispered, pausing briefly, "it's..."

"Yeah?" Elsa bit her lip.

"It's..." she paused once more for dramatic effect, "blank. Seriously, Elsa, is this some kind of joke? 'Cause if it is, it's pretty," her words were cut off as the queen leaned forward and blew an icy breath across the parchment, writing spilling in its wake, "...amazing."

Elsa sat back, fidgeting with her hands as Anna's eyes poured over the paper line by line. It felt like time was going by agonizingly slow. As the younger girl continued to scour over the text, her expression changed from shock to confusion, and then just a blank gaze. The older girl couldn't read her, and it only increased her anxiety as she watched her lay the paper on the bed.

She couldn't take it anymore, "P-Please say something?"

"I'm not sure what to say," Anna uttered, near vapor-lock. "Where did you find this?"

"In Mama's old study. It was hidden away with the map and some other things." Elsa replied.

"Ah," the younger girl managed to voice.

Sighing, the older girl continued to wrung her hands, "I was hoping you'd have more to say..."

Anna nodded, "Well this certainly helps me out. Can I just say something crazy without you judging me?"

"I don't think anything could be crazier than this," she remarked, "but go on."

"Okay," the strawberry blonde drew in a deep breath. "Ever since I can remember I've always looked up to you. You were always so smart, and kind, and beautiful. You were perfect- the picture of sophisticated grace." She chuckled a little to herself as she gushed. "I don't know if it was because I hadn't seen you in so long, but something had changed on coronation day. You were just... I can't even begin to describe it. And then all the stuff with you running away and then the Hans incident..."

Elsa continued to stare inquisitively. Anna felt crimson overtaking her cheeks, coughing to clear her throat as she continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is I had always wanted to be with you, and then it progressed to wanting to be _with_ you." She took hold of the older girl's hands, "I meant what I said back on the fjord the other day. I love you Elsa."

The queen felt the warmth from Anna's hands and words spread through her like sea foam upon a beach, washing away her anxiety. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill. She took a few deep breaths before speaking, "It's not crazy. I understand what you mean and I feel the same way. It's been eating away at me." She embraced Anna and pulled her close, never wanting to let her go, "I love you too Anna." She watched as the younger girl's face scrunched up, much like a child's that fought itself not to weep. It pulled at her heartstrings.

Anna could not hold back any longer as she shook and sobbed into the queen's neck. Those simple little words that had so much meaning made her feel complete. It had been so long since either had felt this happy and whole. Elsa drew her in closer, stroking the back of the younger girl's neck in an attempt to ease her crying. Anna hiccuped as she pulled away, her tears subsiding as she stared up at the queen.

"So, where does this leave us?" she sniffled as she rubbed her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

The queen chuckled softly, "Where do you want it to leave us?" All at once Anna's lips were upon her own in a gentle, chaste kiss. She smiled as she pulled slowly away, "I guess that answers things."

Laying down, Elsa pulled Anna with her and shimmied her way under the blankets. The strawberry blonde giggled as she pulled the covers up high around her neck and cuddled close. The queen hooked an arm around her and sighed contently, a goofy smile plastered to her face.

"Who do you think they are?" Anna whispered quietly. "Your real parents, I mean." She felt Elsa shrug against her.

"I really don't know," the blonde breathed. "But I do think it has something to do with the shrine. Perhaps I came from the village at the base of the mountain. Why else would the map have been there?" She pondered, feeling her eyelids grow heavier and threatening to slam shut. "But for me, Mama and Papa will always be my parents. They raised me as their own." Elsa yawned, "A-and you'll always be my sister, my best buddy, and more... some just bonds can't be broken."

Anna yawned in echo, rubbing her tired eyes with her good arm as she nodded against Elsa's shoulder, "Very true." At this point both were fighting sleep just to be able to continue their conversing. "I'll help you figure out where you came from, kay? We'll do this together."

The younger girl was silent, waiting for a reply from the blonde. A minute ticked by and still nothing but the steady, rhythmic breathing of Elsa, who had fallen asleep. Anna smiled softly, knowing all too well it was quite an eventful day and they both needed their rest. She snuggled closer, surprised when she felt a firm grip draw her in more as the queen mumbled in her sleep, causing her to grin more.

Tomorrow was a new day full of endless possibilities; but for now, in that moment, Anna was on cloud nine, smothered in the warmest embrace she had ever had. Surrendering to slumber, her eyes eased shut as well, her breathing slowing to match Elsa's.


End file.
